


The Receptionist

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Became attached and decided to write a couple of little things with these two, Cause fuck it, Chronic Pain, Drabble, Gen, I'm adding more drabbles, M/M, No top surgery character, Oral Sex, Snapshots, TBH i named the receptionist at the HBI, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, transmacsuline character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: A collection of drabbles and such that I'll occasionally drop here as i think of them.Center around or Include Lindsey
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea & The Receptionist (Honey Bee Inn), Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife & The Receptionist (Honey Bee Inn), Cloud Strife/The Receptionist (Honey Bee Inn)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! first lil thing i'm posting so it's rather nerve wracking but I hope you find this a little bit cute and sweet. :D hopefully formatting is okay and things read alright! I did this first on my phone then edited and finished it off in word. ;u;

“You’re the receptionist at the inn-“ said more as a statement than a question, Lindsey turned leaning a bit on the cane in his left hand then back against the brick wall.

“Ah, Cloud, correct?” Brushing the statement aside as Lindsey looked to the merc in front of him who blinked and gave a huff

“Not Mr. Cloud?.”

Adjusting his weight a bit more Lindsey gives an easy smile and fiddles with the cuff of his blazer with his right hand adjusting it while answering “No, not this time, I’m afraid. Would you prefer me to-“

Cloud lifts a hand with a No thanks that earns a laugh from the receptionist, a hand coming to cover his mouth before dropping and switching hands on his support cane.

“Noted.” A sigh and a furrow forming between his brow. Cloud makes a confused noise before nodding his head back inside the inn. “Need a break?”

Lindsey offers another quick smile before motioning toward Cloud’s arm “Do you mind?”

Brows lifting again Cloud immediately offers an arm and steps closer to Lindsey ready for the shift of weight. Effortlessly, of course. “Thank you. Think I’ve pushed myself a bit too much today.” He looks down at where his hand rests on the blond’s forearm and absently admires the worn soft leather of the glove. Another quiet smile to himself, a little frustration and a little in appreciation. He knows his limits, c’mon. 

Quietly, Cloud mutters “Don’t mention it...” as they make their way easily back into the inn the harsh glow of neon glinting back red from the shallow puddles lining the streets.

———————————————————————

“I can take it from here.” Lindsey says as Cloud parts the heavy drapes and extending his other arm Lindsey was leaning against to pass the threshold, the offer still there just in case. Sweet of him, but not necessary. 

He hears the quiet “If you’re sure” just as he feels the warm sandalwood scented air pass by him and the click of laminate flooring beneath his shined shoes. Lindsey can feel Cloud’s presence behind him as he stands almost awkwardly in the doorway stuck holding the drape open for a few stray customers. Giggles and forgotten thank yous for his act.

Lindsey makes it back behind the counter and puts himself in the supplied chair that wasn’t there before his short break. “Probably Claude...” he mutters to himself a small smile at the act. The sweetest, really. One of the many who truly but honey in HoneyBee.

Expecting Cloud to have moved on to whatever he was asked to do or even paid for the receptionist didn’t expect him to once again be in front of him. A barely there jolt hitching his shoulders as Cloud blinks at him in an unasked question. “Free from door duty, I see.” Lindsey resumes his proper stance back in customer mode partially as Cloud offers a roll of his eyes.

“Seems so.” Huh, still not much of a talker if he doesn’t have a direction to go. Lindsey offers a polite smile before glancing behind him to make sure no one needed him. “Thank you for helping me. No need to hang around if you have other matters to attend to.”

Cloud doesn’t really answer just pivots on his heel and leans to the left in front of the old green register. “Nothing too important.”

Honestly confused by the blond in front of him Lindsey smothers a laugh “I guess not.” He shifts some loose papers in front of him placing them in the appropriate drawers while continuing “Can’t have you scaring off customers, though.”

Lindsey sees blue-green eyes shift toward him before flicking forward the moment he’s caught and murmuring “give you more time.” Green eyes blink in muted surprise, once more covering his mouth another quiet laugh leaving him before glancing toward Cloud a small smile on his face. How curious. Based on his demeanor the first time he met the stern merc this is quite the surprise. Not that the last handful of quiet offerings of aid haven’t been enough proof of the gold beneath the steel exterior but still. He’s pleased. Tickled pink, really.

“Well, I appreciate it, Mr. Cloud.”

————-——————————————

Lindsey received a bit of a silent treatment after the ‘Mr. Cloud’ comment but, the merc ultimately hung around for a while after. Making small talk here and there, stepping out of the way when a customer needed aid or an appointment and side-eyed anyone who’s tone went too sharp. Lindsey handled it easily without batting an eye, slight attitude or blunt responses stopping the anger directed his way and quietly preened with each glance from the merc. He can handle himself, thank you but, the quiet and ready support is a balm to his rarely frayed nerves.

“Doesn’t that get annoying?” The receptionist adjusts a freshly filled out form before glancing toward Cloud out of the corner of his eye, “Used to it. I’ve had worse. This is Wall Market after all.” He tucks a piece of stray hair back into place before continuing. “Most of the clientele know not to step out of line here, it’s the new ones that get a bit of a rude awakening.”

Cloud hums in question tilting his head slightly toward Lindsey to show he’s listening, still glancing about the waiting room. “Andrea doesn’t take kindly to customers who step out of line.” He adjusts his tie before shifting his weight to the left thigh, the cushion creaking slightly. “Queen bee and all.”

Cloud turned further toward him with a brow raised, Lindsey assumed at the title and gave a slight grin “Yeah, I may have said our Shining Star but really he’s the Queen around here. Does whatever he can for us.” Cloud nods as if his personal assessment of the Inn Owner’s character lines up with what he has in mind.

Pleased, Lindsey relaxes since the waiting room is empty and closed for the time being (might be breaking a rule right now but details, details) he leans forward resting his chin on his hand catching Clouds attention again. Those tell-tale eyes flicking in his direction. “So-“ he starts another small grin on his lips “enjoying my company so far?”

Cloud purses his lips for a second before offering a quick “S’pose.” Eyes averting to the left and loose crossing of his arms in a pseudo protective motion.

Embarrassed? Maybe. “Good to know.” Lindsey leans back adjusting his blazer here and there from the angle before giving an easy “I’m enjoying yours as well.”

It might be the lighting but the receptionist is sure there is the slightest coloring at the tips of the stoic merc’s ears and he might just coo. Might.

“Yeah Yeah...”

————————————————————

“Lin, my dear, did you get the new sheets from the shop owner down the street she was supposed to-“ the calm velvet of Andrea’s voice came to a halt as he reaches the landing of the stairs behind the counter. Surprise clear in his hazel eyes and the rise of his brows.

Lindsey gives a small grin to himself at the hackles that seem to rise like a caught pup from Cloud. Acting as if nothing had happened he starts, “I did, Andi. She was here about two and a half hours ago just before the final show of the night.” He leans over to pull out the right side drawer and flicks through the files for the right one. Pretty sure he remembers Ms. Mellon’s file being blue.

Surprise sliding from his face like a costume change Andrea gives a grin and a small bow to the still trying-to-hide-himself-in-his-shoulders blond. “Cloud! Welcome back, I did not expect you so soon.” Coming back up from the small bow he turns to hand Lindsey the forms from his office while continuing in a warm manner. “A very large thank you from my entire family here for what you’ve accomplished. I could not have done it without you.”

Finally unraveling from his turtle impersonation Cloud once again purses his lips a mere second before offering a “don’t mention it.” 

Lindsey returns topside of the counter with the right folder in hand, taking the papers Andrea put there and placing them inside. A quick tap to line it up properly before right back in the file drawer. A slow building laugh in his chest. He can practically feel how on edge Cloud is in the air. Andrea, aware but not giving in to his innate need to help and offer a touch of solace. To calm Cloud, knows it won’t help.

“Regardless, dear boy, I appreciate what you’ve done. You’re always welcome here.” He glances toward Lindsey who’s sitting back up once more, mirth clear in his eyes as they crinkle cutely. “I see you’ve been talking with Lin for a while. He’s one of our best.”

A quiet oh you from the brunette before Andrea continues “please make yourself comfortable. If you need a room for the night, let us know.”

Cloud gives a quick sure while turning toward the older man giving a nod in thanks. Andrea’s eyes crinkle at the corners before giving a sweeping bow of his left arm, a pivot of his left heel and through the double doors to check on the rest of his bees flitting about.

Cloud huffs out his nose before returning to his lean against the counter and the laugh that had been building finally reaching the back of Lindsey’s hand.

“He won’t bite, I assure you!” Closing his eyes briefly with a smile he opens them to Cloud turned toward him once more a look of.... curiosity? Interest? Lindsey isn’t sure but he’s sure now he’s the one blushing lightly under the dazzling gaze.

“S-something on my face?” Lindsey offers while the blond blinks and shakes his head. He mumbles something under his breath returning to his lean while Lindsey is sure he’s red now.

Did he just hear beautiful?

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
A few months later, mayhaps.

Cleaning up the waiting room after the final show was always a task that never took too long. Most attendees are surprisingly clean so there isn’t much to worry about outside of adjusting some cushions, checking the trash bins and swapping out for new bags. Simple and easy.

Lindsey whistles a tune, tying off the last bag for another Bee to come by and dispose of it then walking back to the counter to finish the last bits of paperwork. Double checking dates and making sure all signatures are accounted for. Satisfied with a job well done he taps the last of the files into place and away into the designated drawers to his right. 

The drapery at the front door pulls to the left suddenly his head snaps toward the motion, hand ready on the small handgun he has stored just below the counter and steels himself for what may come. A blond head shows first then surprised blue-green eyes as a heavy sigh whistles past Lindsey’s teeth.

“Can i help you, Cloud?” It comes out rather harsh but the ex-SOLDIER can’t seriously blame him. Damn near pulled a gun on him fergodssakes. Cloud has some sense to make an apologetic noise and scratch at the back of his head briefly after he’s passed the threshold. Gaze passing to the right across the sitting area and adjusting his sword by the hilt. 

“Sorry…” Comes from the blond as he resumes his usual spot of standing awkwardly in the doorway. Lindsey knowing full well he shouldn’t be here but he’s here for a reason. Just a matter of getting it out of him. It’s rather late; 3am Lindsey finds as he pulls his sleeve up to glance at his watch, returning his questioning look to Cloud he can’t help but smile a bit cause what has he gotten himself into with this one. Almost like a stray, once you offer some form of affection they come back again and again. Lindsey rolls his eyes internally at the thought cause as much as he’d like to think that, it’s not true. Cloud’s more than that he knows for sure based on all the rumors about the Market and his brief chats with Folia and Claude. He’s really sweet beneath all that armour. And he has plenty of personal experiences to back that up.

“You’re forgiven, honey, but what’s going on?” The merc’s eyes flick back to him calm and slightly embarrassed showing in the tilt of his mouth. 

“Nothin’ serious-” He stops himself absently running a thumb and forefinger along his jaw to the point of his chin. Lindsey tilts his head at the seemingly anxious blond standing no more than a couple strides away. 

“You say nothing serious and yet you’re fidgeting like youre a child caught-” Cloud gives a frustrated sigh closing the space between them stopped by the counter in front of the receptionist. Lindsey blinks a couple times before finishing his thought “... in the headlights…” he trails off this time as Cloud gets a determined look in his eyes, that familiar pursing of his lips before Lindsey hears him take a breath through his nose. 

“You…” he pauses a moment. “Need someone to walk you home?” 

Lindsey gives a rather loud snort, snapping a hand to his mouth, eyes wide for a moment before closing as he feels the laughter begin. Cloud’s brows meet in a furrow taking a step back and casting his gaze to the right again. Lindsey hears the shift in front of him and peaks out through his giggles, smothering them further cause he knows Cloud probably thinks he’s refusing him. 

Releasing his hold a bit around his mouth he takes a breath in and releases it with a slight warble. “No, no, hold on.” The dazzling gaze meets his again. “I’m sorry, you had me worried something was wrong or not right.” Releasing another long breath he brings hand back to the other on top of the counter giving the stressed blond a smile that crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“Yes, Cloud. I would love that.” The relief in Cloud’s eyes was as clear as the waiting room they stood in. “Though, if you could--” He tilted his head toward the bags that needed to be removed. “If you could be a dear and take those out back for me we can be on our way.” 

Cloud’s shoulders drop a bit in both relief and a pinch of exasperation before turning toward the bags with a quick Yessir, heading back out through the red velvet drapes, bags in hand.

“How sweet.”


	2. A crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey be thinking of his crush. Totally not a certain Shining Star. No sireebob

It was a small chaste thing, really. Nothing more than a peck to his cheek but, Lindsey couldn’t get it off his mind. Didn’t help that he was enamored with a star either but, his heart would pitter patter a little more every time he thought of it. 

It was nothing more than a thoughtless thing like the greetings people share. A kiss to each side of the face. Truly, that’s all it was. 

Right?

But, gosh… his heart wouldn’t let it go. Clinging to the remaining memory of his lips against his cheek and the warm scent of frankincense and citrus undertones. And there he goes again. 

Lindsey sighs to himself, cheek cradled in his left hand as the right flicked through an old book Glen had lent him to occupy himself during the days when traffic was slow. _Dammit_ he drops his head to the counter with a groan cause his heart won’t stop attempting it’s version of a quickstep. Rubbing his face back and forth in the old pages he hears the double doors ease open and the tell-tale click of Andrea’s shoes. 

Lindsey attempts to sit up nonchalantly and assume his professional air but it’s lost when his bookmark; a sticky note, decides his face is the next place to mark.

Andrea looks up in that moment and gosh, Lindsey can’t- even his light laugh is honey to his racing heart. Instead of soothing him at this moment he’s all about ready to crawl up the walls to hide himself in any way possible. 

He’s never this frazzled and- oh geez is he sweating?? 

Mind a whirl with what if’s and ‘how can I get out of here’ tactics he misses Andrea making his way to the counter and plucking the note off Lindsey’s face. His eyes amused and a slight wrinkle in the corners as he offers that honeyed laugh once more. 

“Not too bored I hope, my dear Lin.” 

Honestly, Lindsey’s pretty sure his title as ‘the most level headed and calm’ associate here is gone. He’s sure his face is as red as Miss. Aerith’s dress that night three weeks ago. 

“Not a-at all, Andi!” He chirps and absolutely does not crack midway through. Not. At. All.

“I would think not!” Andrea chuckles while looking down to the sticky note on the end of his index finger then offering it to the totally not flustered receptionist. 

_God Dammit_ He takes the offered note with a small smile though brows hinting at stress and places it below the first sentence of the paragraph he left off on. 

“Don’t stress so much, darling. Not so much as a hair out of place today.” Andrea offers thankfully ignoring the blatant rouge across the entirety of Lindsey’s face. _There’s no goddamn way he can’t tell_ He thinks this but oh, the relief. “You’re doing wonderfully as always, Lin.”

“Do take a rest though.” His brows pinch slightly and leans a forearm against the edge of the high desk. “It’s a coliseum day today so I don’t expect many to show till the day after tomorrow.” Explaining Andrea vaguely talks with his other hand. Simple but for some goddamn reason still elegant and as though a thorough thought to each one. 

Internally Lindsey is grumbling as his heart continues it’s rapid twostep jaunt around his ribcage. Shifting on the chair he’s seated on with an alarmingly loud creak. “You’re free to go home or do other things as you please.” Andrea finishes and his mossy green eyes flick back to Lindsey, that sweet crinkle back in their corners. _Damn you_

Trying his damndest to keep eye contact Lindsey nods slightly. “Yeah, I think- I think i’ll do that.” Looking back down at his book his closes it gently. _Wait for me Leigh I’ll be back_ he quietly shooshes to the character in the story. “I think i’ll see if there are other things I can do about the inn today.” 

Placing the book back into his personal bag to his right on a lower part of the desk Andrea makes a low pleased noise and nods to himself. Pulling back from his lean he starts “Sounds like a plan. I’m sure Anna could use your help with lighting in the Grand Hall and the timings for the next show.” taking a step forward he offers a hand to Lindsey as the other begins to get down from the chair. A quiet ‘Thank you’ and a loud internal _Oh Boy_ Lindsey pivots to his left to grab his cane and bag. 

Adjusting the contents inside and looping the strap for the cane around his wrist he barely notices Andrea quietly watching him. Deeming himself ready and set Lindsey looks back up with a quiet gasp. _When did he get so close?_ Andrea offers another small but blinding smile. “Do take care of yourself, Lin” Before he fully registers there's another caste brush of lips against his cheek and the Inn’s Shining Star is pivoting on his heel and back out the doors with which he came.

Lindsey stands there a moment, frozen in place as he hears the swish of the curtain pull aside.

“Lindsey?” 

Snapping out of his cotton fluff daydream _oh boy…_ He meets blue-green eyes and barely contains the groan. It’s Cloud

_Can’t a guy get a break around here?!_


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did a run of 'Give me a prompt and i'll vomit out some words' and this chapter was 'You weren't supposed to hear that.' so~ here we go it includes Lindsey but is Rhife flavoured <3
> 
> it's a short little ditty :3c

“You don’t understa~nd, Lindsey!” The word drawn out for dramatics and the receptionist just rolls his eyes as he picks at his freshly bought street food. Something light but definitely fried in some sort of oil. Oh well.

“I’m sure I don't, Andi.” He laughs around a piece of fried bread pointing the toothpick toward his boss. “But, you have been waxing poetic for the last twenty minutes and I'm sure all of Wall Market is aware.” Andrea has some decency to look sheepish at that but ultimately continues on as if his dear friend and associate never said a word. 

“You haven’t seen him in action like I have.” He starts talking more with his hands, miming some grand swing of a weapon. “Poetry in motion, a glorious demise I would think-”

“You want him to kill y-?”

“Hush hush, of course not. But imagine-” He sweeps his hands out, palms forward his eyes shining. Lindsey stifles a snort into his meal once more as Andrea continues. 

“He’s got eyes that remind me of stories my mother would tell me as a boy expressing the sky and it’s beauty. His voice strong yet calming like a-” Lindsey wouldn’t admit out loud to tuning his boss out but that's what he’s going to do right now. He goes back for another bite as he catches blond hair and glinting metal to his right. Andrea now addressing the elegant curve of his spine and the beauty of his hands (information gleaned from the Madame, Lindsey is sure). Lindsey’s brows raise as he looks over to Andrea hoping ESP is a thing and he can hear the ‘ANDI STOP’ that’s being directed his way. 

He does not as the merc wanders over to them. Gait relaxed and easy. Cloud nods his head in greeting a handful of strides away. Lindsey lifts his meal in response- a simple ‘Hello, Cloud.’ directed his way.

“Cloud is absolutely breathtaking and I can’t believe someone like him exists-” Andrea turns his head mid sentence to see if his companion was still listening and halts misstep. 

“Andrea.” Cloud offers even as a blush slowly rises to his face. It’s subtle. Cute, Lindsey thinks.

The receptionist doesn’t see their Shining Star gape like a fish often, if ever so Lindsey’s utter delight in this moment deserves a polaroid if he had one on him. 

Gathering enough barings to speak Andrea eeks out, “You were not supposed to hear that.”

Lindsey almost chokes on his bread this time in sheer delight.


	4. Thoughts on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just two short lil smutty bits that I made on a whim WEEKS ago. 
> 
> Heads up for those who don't wish to read with specific terms used for trans bodies (writer is transmasc btw so this is what i enjoy/prefer)  
> Both are TransMasc, Cloud is No-op(top) while Lindsey has top surgery.  
> Cock/dick used as well as cunt. 
> 
> Two separate instances but could be seen as within the same time span. up to you!

Biting his lip with a sharp smile Lindsey rolls his hips forward sliding his cock along Cloud’s, their combined slick making the motion smooth and effortless. Cloud’s breaths are pressing against clenched teeth as his head rolls back. A whine sounding as Lindsey slides a finger along his entrance, dipping into it slightly before caressing the underside of his cock, teasing the folds surrounding it. The angle is weird, true but oh, the sounds he’s pulling from the man below him are a delight. Cloud’s breasts heaving with each breath as one hand clenches in the sheets beside him and the other a near bruising grip on Lindsey’s left thigh. 

To be honest, Lin wouldn’t mind the reminder of their time together. A shadow to press into in the morning when he’s getting dressed for another day at the inn. He hisses through his teeth releasing his lip at the thought. Shifting back from Cloud a bit to properly see his work. Cloud is almost soaking the sheet below him in slick, his engorged cock pulling his labia taught begging for the others touch. Who’s he to deny that?

“Gorgeous, Cloud. You’re so wet for me.” He can’t help biting his lip again, slipping his forefinger into Cloud and rubbing the side of his thumb against the head of his cock. The blonde jerks at the double stimulation letting out a hard _H-hah!_ that pinches off with a whine. 

Lindsey leans over continuing his slow motions, the soft sounds of slick heard under Cloud’s hitched moans and gasps. A quiet _Lin_ heard in the middle somewhere. 

“Hmm~?” Feeling Cloud’s hand release his thigh and lift to run along the scars under his pecs, brushing along Lin’s nipple pulling a sweet huff from the brunette before settling on his upper arm. 

Smiling with a breathy chuckle, Lindsey continues his lean over the blond and licks a stripe up the underside of Cloud’s breast, the gentle push of the muscle lifting it before settling again once Lin seals his mouth over the pert nipple. Setting his teeth against it with a slight suck and a touch harder rub with his thumb to the wet head of Cloud’s dick as his walls clamp on his finger in answer. His voice pitching up once more in a gasp and arching into Lindsey’s mouth more.

Lindsey’s pretty sure he could do this for hours. Just gently working the man below him to near breaking, getting him to truly let go is an entire act in and of itself but the receptionist has no issue in the game of patience. He’s patient. He can wait. Anything for Cloud. 

___________________________________________________________________

Body overrun with the sensation of a blue inferno, raging hotter and hotter and feeling like a beast with a seething breath, Lindsey feels Cloud’s tongue pull the head of his cock into his mouth. Lips closing as his lashes flutter, flicking his eyes up assessing his work on Lindsey who’s honestly, wishing he would finally burn up and become weightless and dancing ashes. The harsh suck and roll of the blond’s tongue is expected but still rips the air from his lungs in a high gasp. 

Gods, when was the last time he felt this good? Maybe it’s his bias toward the man between his shaking thighs. He’ll chalk it up to that for now keeping his mind open as all function is pointed at keeping his knee from buckling. 

As if hearing Lindsey’s thoughts Cloud drags his hands up and up shaking legs, the first two fingers tucking under his ass and both holding him in place and up at the same time. Releasing his cockhead with an exhale Cloud rocks back slightly as he stands pulling Lindsey impossibly closer. “I have you.”

Eyes lidded heavily Lindsey meets Cloud’s shining gaze, hissing out another gasp as Cloud’s hands slid over his ass, grabs at him briefly before sliding forward at his hips. “God--” The brunette gasps trying and trying to level the pounding of his heart, the pulsing clench on nothing of his cunt as his body sings for the man in front of him. 

“Not quite.” Comes the dry response. Lin hasn’t the energy to roll his eyes before he brings his shaking hands to the other man’s face and pulls him in with a roaring hunger. Lips smearing together as Lindsey bites into Cloud’s lower lip pulling a gasp from him, wasting no time in pushing his tongue into his mouth. Tracing behind his teeth and along the hard palate hearing Cloud’s huff of breath through his nose that hits a whine toward the back of his throat. 

Lindsey pants into the merc’s mouth tracing the tip of his tongue along Cloud’s lower lip. Barely registering the slide of Cloud’s right hand toward his cock and plunging into his entrance with a wet sound. Feeling the build of slick travel down his thighs from where it’s dripping from Cloud’s knuckles. 

Lin is starting to feel like trying to level his breathing is a pointless endeavor as Cloud slides a second finger starting to beckon his orgasm closer; a siren’s call. Whining high and long Lindsey clenches down hard, finally moving his hands from the death grip on the counter he’s leaning against and sealing his mouth over the blond’s once more. Moaning into Cloud’s throat as he brushes the side of his thumb against Lin’s cock.


End file.
